Dangan Ronpa 3: Final Reload/Prologue
My name... is Shizuka Ayano. I've been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, a school only for the finest High School students. You must be the best at something to be acceoted, though one is chosen by lottery for each class. I've been accepted as a '''Super Duper High School' student. There are titles for all students students. I had just arrived a few months after getting invited to the school, which is how you must get in. I walked up to the front of the school. It was massive, despite the fact that only a few classes worth of students join each year. I had walked inside. The entrance hall was lighted by the sunlight outside. At that moment... I had passed out.'' Shizuka Ayano: I-i'm.... sorry.... I looked at the other person in the room. He was a tall man, soft red eyes, wore a long sleeved diagonally striped white and red shirt, black denim pants, and spiky brown hair with an ahoge. Shizuka Ayano: I forgot today was the first day, I thought it was tomorrow, so I st-... wait, where are we? We were in an office workplace, but I thought this was a school. ???: We're somewhere, but I don't know where. All the others have woken up already. I'm Yamauchi Hikaru. Yamauchi Hikaru: I'm the Super Duper High School Luck. Come on, we were told to meet upstairs. Shizuka Ayano:'' I'm Shizuka Ayano. He took my hand and lead me to a room that looked like a conference room. A large group of people were there, we were approximately 16 people in total. (Character introductions) After we finished introducing ourselves, a speaker came one. '''???: Please direct your attention to the desk in the front of the room. We looked to the desk, and a bear popped out. It was monochrome, white on one side, black on the other. It had one sinister red eye and one cute beady eye. One half of his mouth was a creepy grin, while the other was a simple teddy bear mouth. The gold pigtail girl spoke ???: Is that a hamster? ???: To me it seems like a mouse. ???: Are you sure it's not a gerbil? Bear: ... Bear: I am, and always will be, a bear. Not a hamster, not a mouse, not a gerbil, a bear. A bear known as Monokuma! Monokuma: I am your headmaster, and this is your home for now. This is a closed off part of what I call, Monopolis. You will reside in an apartment building across the street. Of course, this will be your home until you graduate... Anyway, in your pockets there is an ElectroID, which is many things in one, but primarily a handbook. There is a cafe nearby where you will eat, and a department store. For now, other areas are off limits. In your ElectroID, you can see your rulebook. If you follow these guidelines, you'll all have a swell time. If you want to know how you graduate, that is when... Monokuma: ...you kill someone without being caught. We stood in silence, tension filling the room. We simply stood there, and looked at each other. Category:Danganronpa (series)